Best Friends and Baby Carriages
by xXxXKrystalKissesxXxX
Summary: When he opened the door to Rachel Berry he had no idea he was looking at his new number one priority. "I'm pregnant." The words came before she could stop them. Kurt/Rachel Friendship and PuckleBerry.
1. Arrivals and Admissions

Kay, I know I shouldn't start a new fic when I have five unfinished ones. But inspiration has struck.

This is a Kurt/Rachel friendship fic with lots of PuckleBerry.

This will be twenty six chapters long.

One for every letter of the alphabet.

BTW. No Baby Gate. Finn and Quinn broke up because he loved Rachel.

When he opened the door to Rachel Berry he had no idea he was looking at his new number one priority. "I'm pregnant." The words came before she could stop them. Kurt/Rachel Friendship and PuckleBerry.

Arrivals and Admissions.

The incessant knocking on the door had woken him from a peaceful slumber and Kurt Hummel was not amused.

Pulling off his blue silk eye mask he pulled his robe tighter around himself not really sure who to expect at this ungodly hour.

Four thirty in the morning?

Seriously?

Maybe it was his landlord coming to complain about his _Wicked_ CD that had been blasting from his stereo all afternoon.

Maybe it was Mike or Matt who had also ended up at NYU, half drunk, giggling like lunatics.

It might have been one of his teachers coming to bitch about some report on a class he took.

Maybe some other college student who deemed it appropriate to barge in on your fellow class-mate while he was half asleep, not realising the effect being caused to his beauty regime.

Whoever might have been standing on the other side of the door he did not expect to see Rachel Berry standing there in tight denim jeans and a black tank top.

Once he got over the initial shock of seeing her there in the middle of the night, he might congratulate himself for picking out her wardrobe.

While Kurt was taking fashion at NYU Rachel was at Julliard pursuing music and dance as everybody expected.

While people like Puck and Finn went to the same colleges for the two best friends their journey's were over an hour away.

Surprising him, once again, Rachel thrust a cup of Starbucks into his hands.

Allowing his best friend to walk in and take a seat on his couch, Kurt watched as Rachel lifted the lid of her own Styrofoam cup and taking a large, greedy gulp.

Huh.

I guess her lack of a gag-reflex comes in handy.

Their friendship had been unexpected by everyone.

They were both incredibly similar and in high school were constantly competing in well...everything.

Finn's love.

Diva-hood.

Solos.

Now that he thought about it, Rachel got them all.

It happened in senior year when Rachel broke up with Finn, the girls of New Directions had rushed to her aid with movie nights and spa sessions.

They had come to a sort of understanding and once they had got over the fact they'd always be in contest for one thing or another, had become best friends.

Who knew a Diva better than a Diva?

Taking a sip of his drink, Kurt was surprised when he was not met with a sweet chocolate taste and instead the bitter one of coffee.

During finals in high school, Kurt had developed a terrible addiction to coffee and would have up to three cups an hour, much to the terror of New Directions.

Rachel had taken action and had weaned him off, taking away his supplies gradually.

After that he was never allowed coffee.

Ever.

Something was wrong and he wanted to know what.

Delicately wiping the corner of her mouth, Rachel took a deep, cleaning breath before speaking.

"I'm pregnant."

He was pretty sure this was one of those clichéd moments when time stops and your heart slows down.

He was really not sure how to take the news.

Before he could say anything else though Rachel continued.

"And Noah's the father."

He blinked, trying to process the new information.

And in the way all good Diva's do in news such as this, he did the only thing he could think of.

He fainted.


	2. Ballads and Baseball

Ballads and Baseball.

It had been exactly one week since Rachel had dropped the life changing bomb shell on him, and once Kurt had realised she didn't have anywhere to stay, he'd made her move in with him.

Kurt was making breakfast for the two of them debating on weather or not to wake Rachel up.

The decision was made for him when the brunette drowsily stumbled into the small kitchen.

"Morning," Kurt chirped.

He was met by a steely glare and a loud sigh.

"What's wrong, R-Star?" Kurt asked.

"I was up half the night showing the toilet bowl the remains of dinner." The brunette huffed.

He smiled sympathetically.

"It'll get better, honey."

"Promise?" She knew she sounded childish but she really didn't care; she needed reassurance.

"Cross my heart and hope to die. Hey, I know what'll cheer you up. My dad got me season tickets to all this seasons baseball games."

Rachel's eyes lit up.

"Really, baseball?"

Kurt nodded.

It had been quite a shock when Rachel admitted she was a closet baseball fan and had gone with her father's since she was a little girl.

Kurt, of course, had taken it upon himself to go with her to every game possible and found himself

quite enjoying the sport, much to the amusement of Puck and Finn.

Burt Hummel had been ecstatic that his son had found a manly sport that he actually liked and they both had in common, so as a birthday present, Kurt was now given season passes every year.

Kurt had been shopping before hand since Rachel had only the clothes she had bought when she first turned up on his doorstep.

While Rachel was showering Kurt began hunting for hot outfits for the both of them.

For Rachel he picked out a pretty yellow summer dress that flowed slightly and showed off her long tanned legs.

For himself he selected tight, black Marc Jacobs jeans with a Ralph Lauren blue polo shirt with his prized Gucci jacket.

When the brunette emerged from the shower a few minutes later, Kurt thrust the dress at her and told her that she should wear the pretty white sandals she'd got for Christmas last year.

When Rachel re-emerged several minutes later with her curled around her shoulders and light make-up she looked over at herself critically in Kurt's mirror hanging off the wall.

Running a hand over her flat stomach she asked: "Do I look fat, to you?"

Kurt chuckled, his blue eyes full of amusement.

"You realise you sound like me, don't you?"

Rachel pouted. "You're not the one with the devil spawn inside of you."

He feigned a chuckle. "Devil spawn? I'd say that sums up the Puckerman seed very well."

He noticed Rachel's eyes cloud over at the mention of her baby-daddy and quickly changed the subject.

"Come on darling, not even two fabulous Diva's such as ourselves can't hold the baseball game up!"

Rachel giggled, allowing Kurt to slip his arm through hers and leading her out to his car.

Pulling his seatbelt around him and then switching on the radio, Kurt flipped songs until one caught his interest.

_My love,  
There's only you in my life  
The only thing that's right_

My first love,  
You're every breath that I take  
You're every step I make

And I  
(I-I-I-I-I)  
I want to share  
All my love with you  
No one else will do...

And your eyes  
Your eyes, your eyes  
They tell me how much you care  
Ooh yes, you will always be  
My endless love

Rachel smiled along with Kurt.

"Do you remember when I sung that with Mr. Schuester?" Rachel asked.

Kurt chuckled.

"Yes. I distinctly remember thinking to myself 'I could totally sing this with Finn, but screw him if he thinks he can take the Diana Ross part from me.'"

Rachel struggled to contain her laughter.

"Seems weird that we both loved him and now neither one has spoken to him since graduation."

Kurt sighed boredly. "Speak for yourself. I have to have dinner with him every month with dad and Carole."

"Lucky you."

After the game and they were at home curled on the couch watching sappy romance movies that neither one particularly cared for, Kurt's hand worked it's way to Rachel's stomach.

"Rach, to answer your earlier question: no, you do not look fat."

Rachel smiled. "Thank you Kurt. And neither do you."

AN: Thank you for all the feedback! You guys completely floored me. Seventeen reviews!

R/R.

Shout out to IloveGlee123456 for inspiring me to write this fic.


	3. Cupcakes and Confessions

Cupcakes and Confessions.

One night, a month after Rachel moved in, Kurt awoke to the smell of baking wafting up his nose.

In a hazy state of confusion, he reluctantly pulled off his soft blankets and made his way into the kitchen and was met with the sight of Rachel and about three dozen cupcakes on the kitchen counter.

"Hey Rachel," he called softly as to not disturb the brunette.

She hadn't appeared to have heard him and continued icing a cupcake.

Walking over to her, Kurt placed a hand on her shoulder and the brunette looked genuinely shocked.

"Kurt, don't sneak up on me like that," she reprimanded.

He smiled meekly.

"Sorry Rach, I tried getting your attention but you didn't hear."

"Oh. Right. Sorry."

Kurt shrugged indifferently. "What's with the cupcakes?"

"When I was in High School I'd always bake when I was sad. And I was just thinking about my situation and decided if there was ever a time for cupcakes it was now."

He nodded empathetically.

"Rach, I know it's not my place but, where is Puck in all this? I mean he may be a lot of things but I know for a fact he'd never abandon his child."

Rachel ignored him. "So I was thinking of going shopping tomorrow. Do you want to come? Wait, do you have classes? Because if you don't, I really need more clothes and-"

"Rachel. Stop. Have you even told Puck yet?"

"No. I haven't. I'm not going to either."

He opened his mouth to protest but she quickly cut him off.

"And neither are you."

"Rach, you're my best friend, I won't tell Puck about anything unless you want me to."

"I won't. Thank you, Kurt. I appreciate it."

Kurt chuckled, shaking his head. "I still can't believe you're knocked up by that Neanderthal who used to toss slushies in your face."

"I know right."

"So how did that even happen?"

Rachel looked uncomfortable so Kurt quickly told her she didn't have to tell him.

The brunette smiled slightly.

"It's okay. Well it was after Santana's graduation party. Finn and I had just broken up and Noah was there to comfort me. I know it's cliché but, we'd had a lot to drink and we were drunk and stupid. I left after, he tried calling but I didn't pick up. A month later I found out I was pregnant and came to you."

"Rach, not to be rude and it is totally up to you one hundred percent but, why don't you tell him?"

"Because Kurt. He's done enough damage and I don't need him- we don't need him. Not when we have you."

"You'll always have me." Kurt promised.

"And you'll always have me. Because when I'm really fat and I can't see my toes, people are gonna look at us and think 'huh, he's the better looking one compared to that beached whale'."

Kurt smirked.

"I'll hold you to that."

Rachel surprised him by throwing her arms around his neck, hugging him tightly.

"Thank you Kurt."

"What for?" he asked in confusion.

"For being there for me."

"You know I always will be."

"Yeah. I do know that. Thanks Kurty. I love you."

"I love you too, Rachie." he returned, voice thick with emotion.

"This baby's gonna be so lucky to have an uncle like you, Kurt."

"If it's a girl she'll sing, dance and dress adorable."

"Yeah. We'll know who she'll get it from."

"And we'll call her Elphaba or Annie or Wendla or Fionna!"

"Fionna?"

"Yes. Fionna because of princess Fionna in Shrek! the musical."

"Ah."

"Hey Rach?"

"Mmhmm?"

"Can I have a cupcake?"

AN.

Keep on reviewing!

Shout outs to everyone who reviewed and to shinecsc for asking how Rachel and Puck happened...

Well now you know!


	4. Dates and Dirty Dancing

Dates and Dirty Dancing.

When Rachel was about three months pregnant, Kurt was going on a date with some cute guy from his English class.

"Are you sure you'll be alright?" Kurt stressed for, what seemed to be to Rachel, the hundredth time.

Rolling her eyes, Rachel adjusted Kurt's tie.

"Yes, Kurt, I'm sure I'll be okay."

"Yes, but, what if-"

"Kurt! I'm pregnant not crippled! I don't need you at home twenty four/seven! Now you are going on this date and you will like it! Because so God help me Kurt I swear to Gucci I will tear apart your new Prada loafers apart with my bare hands if you ask me if I'm okay one more time!" Rachel snapped.

Kurt nodded, backing away slowly.

The knock on the door broke the suddenly awkward silence.

"Um, that will be Carlos, I'll just be leaving now. Are you sure-"

The glare Rachel shot him, he was sure could intimidate a Mafia Boss.

Rachel smiled throwing her arms around her friend.

"Bye Kurt. Have a great time. Don't do anything I wouldn't do."

"I'm supposed to take the advice of the pregnant one?"

Rachel huffed. "Noah and I didn't actually have a first date. It was drunk, pity sex. Nothing else."

"I'd love to hear you say that to your child in eighteen years."

Rolling her eyes, Rachel pushed him towards the door and practically shoved him out.

Calling out a cheery: "Bye Kurt!", over her shoulder, she sank into Kurt's comfortable couch, wondering what to do while Kurt was on his date.

Meanwhile the soprano himself was hand in hand with his date, a tall Latino with dark eyes a pretty smile.

Carlos Rodriguez was a transfer student from Mexico and had taken a shine to Kurt right away.

After a month of flirting, playful remarks and innocent butt slapping, Carlos had asked Kurt on a date to a fancy restaurant in uptown Manhattan.

Sitting in a booth, Kurt scanned the menu, wrinkling his nose at almost every dish.

Carlos chuckled as Kurt eyed their surroundings in distaste.

"C'mon Kurt, just pick something already. I'm hungry!"

Kurt narrowed his eyes. "Everything here is ridiculously over priced or really fattening."

"Just get a salad," Carlos suggested though he clearly showed disgust at the idea.

Kurt's eyes brightened. "Okay! Great."

Thirty minutes later, with his date eating pizza and he had gotten his blasted salad, when Carlos's hand reached for his, Kurt didn't try to stop him.

Walking back to his apartment later that night, Carlos shyly pressed a kiss to his cheek.

"Can I call you later?" The Latino asked.

Kurt smiled and nodded.

"Sure, I'd like that."

The dark haired boy grinned and walked out of Kurt's apartment complex.

Walking back into his living room, Kurt was on cloud nine.

"Rach!" He called out breezily.

"In here!" Came the muffled reply from Rachel's bedroom.

Making his way into the darkened room, Kurt frowned.

The room was dark and the only light was coming from the blaring television screen.

Rachel was sat on her bed with a bowl of popcorn and a box of tissues.

"Hey Kurt. Did you have a good date?"

"Yes. It was amazing. He walked me back to our apartment and asked if he could call."

Rachel smiled.

"I'm so happy for you Kurt!"

"Thanks Rach. What are we watching?"

Rachel giggled. "Dirty Dancing. No matter what anyone ever said, Patrick Swayze was hot."

Kurt nodded. "I agree completely."

As Kurt grabbed a fistful of popcorn and Rachel buried her head into his side, it was like they'd never been apart.


End file.
